Infinite Stratos : Memories
by 3ndless
Summary: Kuro, a 16 year old teen that lost his memories and his parents due to a war for power. Now he makes his way to IS Academy to find out the secrets of his past and gain his memory back. AU. OCx? Ch2 up Re-edited.
1. Info

Hello :] 3ndless here with another Oc story, with Infinite Stratos, This is an OcxCharlotte, (an maybe Laura too, maybe. it depends on how the story progesses) and IchikaxHarem like in the orginal story. So like it or not, I'll still be writing this and the other stories I'm currently working on, and this is in an AU of the one Infinite Stratos takes place in, so no one can say any about how this doesn't match the time line or thats not right, that and my Oc will be a little over powered and have abilites that have been made up. Anyways here you go, R&R and most of all enjoy! ~ 3ndless ~

~ _Thoughts ~_

~ Speaking ~

_**~ Communication ~**_

_*** **_**Sound affects * **

_**(A/n cut in's)**_

_**HAHA this isn't the first chapter either so don't hate me.**_

_**A/n : Let me give you all a little back ground on this story, Kuro ( No last name at the moment but if any one that has a good one just let me know so I can put it in ), Lived with his mother and father inTokyo, where they helped Tabane Shinonono create the 'IS' units. Until a war broke out for the 'IS' units (4 at the time & 1st GEN IS).He was given a gift from his father before he died. They moved to france with Tabane, were he befriended a small blond girl ( anyone guess who that is? Kuro gave her something that was personal to him as a gift details later ) and lived there peacefully till a war was started causing the Second War over power from the IS. Kuro and his mother, having been left behind due to a missile blowing up the room they were in, ran from away from the battle zone looking for Tabane, but was found by three IS pilots that cornered them thinking they were the enemy, an attacked both of them. They opened fire at them, but Kuro's mother pushed him out of the way before the bullets hit them. Kuro was 6 when his mother was killed infront of him by three IS was comsumed by rage for the ones that killed his mother and having lost his father the same way, unleased something that they have never seen before (All will be explained later). Tabane and Chifuyu Orimura found Kuro crying, laying next to his mother surrounded by the bodies of the three pilots. Blood stains lead from the pilots bodies to where Kuro was laying down holding onto his mothers hand, and saw two metalic wings similar to an 'IS's coming from Kuro's back. Stunned at what she saw, a little boy that was able to beat three 'IS' Units, took him in promising that she would take care of him no matter what, went into hiding. Not before helping the nations make the "Alaska Treaty", which made it so that only a certain amount of 'IS' could be used by a contry to prevent any one country from holding more power then ended the war, but left a major impact on the dominance for everyone everywhere. Only Females were able to pilot 'IS' which lead to a change in power making Females stronger then Males, and ten years later. Peace between the country's had begun. A school was made in honor of the "Treaty of Alaska." The school was made for 'IS' pilots, and each country sent a Representative to the school to honor the Treaty.**_

_**Kuro a now grown up, and scarred by the deaths of his parents,( and grew to think of Tabane as a mother to him), grew to hate people that abused the power of 'IS'. An hated people that thought they were better just because they could pilot them. He trained with Tabane and found out that he was able to pilot an 'IS' unit, but only his own, which he found out was the gift his father had given him before he died. After years of training, and learning from Tabane how to control the powers of his IS and thanks to his parents he was able to live. Later after founding out about how Chifuyu younger brother Ichikia Orimura was founded as the first Male pilot of an 'IS', told Tabane that he also wanted to meet him. So Kuro left to the school, against Tabane wishes and so begins our story. **_

3ndless here, So basically this is what I have planned out, but I want to see if you guys the reader, think this plot is good, and if Kuro's power are fine the way they are, which are the power to fight IS without acticavting his, but only to a limit (say a few punches and kicks only, anything else would hurt him badly or, leave him half dead) and the IS shield is active on command by him. But anyways, I just wanted to see if anyone likes this story line, so Read, and review, and tell me what you think. and if not, look forward to the first CH.!


	2. Ch 1 : Welcoming Trouble Redone

_**Hello again, so I decided to start the first ch off! **_

_**2-24-12 - Hello everyone, Endless here, I re-edited the first Ch. and I hope you guys like it! It's the same but with more details and somewhat longer fights. And pretty much I gonna be changing some things so ch 2 is gonna be taken down and fixed to match up with this new story-line. Some new things I'm adding is that Kuro lost his memory after his mothers death. Also that he developed some abnormalitys due to his condition that will be explain in the later Ch's to come. And once again to those that forgot, This is an AU to the Infinte Stratos so things will be different, I'm gonna be following both the Novel and Anime, an some fillers of my own. K**_

**( Left some things the same but added onto them.) **

_**A/n : Hello, just alittle re-cap on the story. Kuro was traveling to Japan to Infinite Stratos Academy. ( Also, Kuro is a calm collective person, but is somewhat dark in a way ( losing your parents at a young age and killing would do that to any one.).He lost his memory when he lost his mother, but he gets fragments of them back as the stroy progesses. He will be quiet at times but still active in many ways. That and he shows no mercy to those that make fun of his family. An gets serious when he's in a fight an only uses his full potenial if needed (He's not over-powered but training for years with Chifuyu and having Tabane as a mother-figure, anyone would be strong.) and I am making Chifuyu somewhat nicer to Kuro, having been a friend to his parents, and finding him with Tabane when his mother was killed, but she will still have that overpowering feeling that she never met Kuro before until now.)**_

_**Also**__**, Im starting off the story around episode 4, when Ichika is attacked during the tornament. And to anyone that don't know this, I like gundams... ALOT! so I'm gonna be using parts from various gundams in the Series K :D **_

_**And please, I'm still trying to learnig how to write fight sences so please bare with me on them. **_

_**Discalmier : I don't own Gundam or Infinte Stratos, however I do own all the the Oc parts, and seeing as this is an AU from the one IS is in, techincally I own this too...right? ...right? ... fine I don't.. (Walks into corner, slumps down, and cries... T.T ...) **_

~ _Thoughts ~_

~ Speaking ~

_**~ Communication ~**_

_*** Sound affects * **_

_**(A/n thoughts) **_

_**Ch.1 : IS: Memories - Welcoming Trouble**_

_*** Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Pssshhh * **_

**"Please step away from the doors, Please step away from the doors." **said a monitor as a near by train condutor was walking down the aisle of the mona-rail. The train came to a stop an the passengers started to gather their things and exit the train. The condutor walked back down the aisle to see someone still sitting down.

"Excuse me Sir? _'Hmpt lazy bums', _ This is the last stop, I'm going to have to ask that you exit the train." The Conductor said to the person who in return gave only a grunt from the sleep person.

_"Kuro the Conducter is trying to wake you up." Said a voice that only the waking kuro could hear._

"Hmmmm,... Are we at Tokyo?(_**I don't know if the school it there, so I just put it there)" **_The person asked lazily looking up at the Conductor.

"Yes, and I'm sorry but your going to have to exit so that we can begin loading the other passagers on board." The Conductor said taking a quick look at the boy, and walked away from the now awoken passenger. _'He looks like a bum in those worn out clothes'_

The boy grabbed his bag and stood up and walked to the door after putting his hood on and fixing his worn out cloak. "Jeez, I really need to get some new cloths." He said walking to the exit.

_"You could have just worn the uniform that Tabane-san gave you, but you chose to leave it behind." _The voice said. Kuro sighed and shook his head before saying.

"I could have but how do you think people would take it if they saw a boy wearing the IS uniform, I don't want them to think I'm Orimura Ichika. And I'm pretty sure everyone knows just how he looks like already, I mean he was the main topic on everyones mind Amaya(1)." He said to himself as he was stepping off the train and making his way off the paltform to the main entrance and exited to building Hooded boy took in a deep breath before walking out of the station and into Tokyo and took in the sights around him.

"So this is Tokyo huh? From what I remember this place has changed alot. But I thought the air here would be cleaner then this." He said, only to be answered by a voice in he's head.

_"Well what did you expect? It's not like were on a base thats surrounded by nature. That and after being in peace for the last decade, they have improved the ecosystem here in japan." Said Amaya appearing as a small ball of light infront of Kuro. (__**Incase your wondering Amaya is Kuro IS 'AI' Artifical Intellagence, She is a program that was stored in his IS Details later).**_

"True but beggars can't be choosers right. Now come on got back in before some see you." Kuro said to the glowing disappeared and he contiuned to on to a small rest area that had some benches and some trees.

"_Lets take a break before we move on ok_." He thought while sitting against a tree and engaged in a small conversation with Amaya about what to do when they got to the Acadamy when something cought his attention.

"Hey You!" He turned and looked to his right and saw no one, and then to his left and saw two guys. A tall one wearing a some saggy clothes, and another around his height wearing something similar to the other. The taller one had a smirk on his face that just screamed trouble, and they were ganging up on two girls. They both wore a white shirt an skirt, that had red lining that decorated their clothes and black outlines too. They both had blue ribbons that were tied around their collars. Kuro noticed that they were IS Acadamy students.

"Hello girls you both look like you could use some fun." The punk said with a creepy grin on his face. Kuro could see both the girls tremble a bit at the guy and the way that he walked up to them. "Listen how about you and little friend here come with us and will have a real good time?" He said not evening waiting for an answer as he grabbed one of the girls wrist.

Kuro looked around and saw people backing off not wanting to be a part of what was happening. _"Amaya, looks like were gonna have some trouble."_ Kuro said as he stood up and walked over to the two girls. When he got close to them he said. "Hey, from what I can see these girls don't want to go with you." He said getting the attention of the tall one and thw two girls.

He looked away from to the girl in his hand to see a person in a worn out cloak and a hood on which made it hard for him to see his face. He laughed and let go of the girls wrist and let his buddy hold onto them as he walked over to Kuro and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey pal, why don't you be a good little bum and run off before I get mad." He said tighting his grip on Kuro shoudler, it was his attempt to scare off Kuro, which did nothing to him.

Looking down at the hand and then looking back up at the mans face "... No thanks, and besided your bothering the two girls there." Kuro said to the guy and pointed to the two girls being held in place by the other guy. This only made the punk infront of Kuro mad and he pulled his other arm back and punched Kuro in the gut. Making the two girls gasp.

"Look I tried to playing nice kid, but now you gone and made me mad!" He shouted pulling a small knife out of his pokect. "Now, hand over all your money, and maybe I'll let you walk away from this without getting hurt to much."

The shorter man stood there, and was backing up the tall one. "But you seem pretty poor so, will take whatever's in that bag of yours." He said letting the two girls go, which they took the chance to leave as the other guy walked up and reached out to grab the bag only to have his arm smacked away by the hooded person.

"Hands off!" The Kuro shouted as he was forced back when the short guy tried to grab him again.

"Back. Off." Kuro said with a cold tone an a glare that made the short one flinch a but it didn't bother the taller one.

"Tch, you've got alotta nerve you know that! I was gonna let you go if ya handed that bag over but it looks like were gonna have to teach you a lesson before we leave." The tall one said and both men made their way to the lone Kuro that just stood there not even fazed by them.

The taller one rushed forward and slashed the knife at the hooded teen, who in return took a step back leaning his head back making the knife miss. The man didn't stop there he lifted his arm and brought his arm down trying to hit the boy from above only for him to dodged the knife and lunged forward and kicked his right leg towards the mans left arm knocked the knife out of his hand am punching him in the face which knocked the man over onto his butt while the other one throw another punch that the hooded boy ducked under dodging it, then yanked on the mans sleeve pulling him onto his back and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground next to his partner.

The taller one grunted and held his hand to his face from the stinging pain and small trail of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth, " Your gonna regret doing that buddy! Come on!" He shouted to the other guy as they both got back up and headed towards the boy. The taller one throw some more punches that the boy easily dodged an grabbed the last punch the man threw, "You know, it's people like you that make me mad." The boy said tightening his grip on mans hand making him flinch in pain. While the other one snuck up behind Kuro and kicked him in the back hard enough to knock the person on the ground.

"I got him!" the other punk said as he saw a body fall to the ground. He turned to the person standing next to him only to freeze in shock at what he saw.

Kuro stood there with his arms crossed, the man could see a grin on his face, "You know you should really watch who you kick. Cause your friend seems to be in some pain there." He pointed to said friend that was laying head first on the pavment. "Now, what to do to you?" The he said to the him and held his hand to his chin giving him a questioning look. The guy got a chill that ran through his body as he saw Kuro rush to his side and kick him on his side which he whinched at the pain, but the boy didn't stop there, he span on his left foot, and used the momentum from the first kick and landed a hard kick to the mans chest knocking him back on to the ground next to his friend knocking him out in the process.

"Hmpt. Your lucky the girls left or else you'd be in more pain!" Kuro said to the two laying on the gorund, and started to walk away when the taller one shouted,

"Don't walk away from me!" He shouted with anger in his voice and pulled out a small hand gun that made the people surrounding them run off not wanting to get shot. Kuro stopped and turned around to see the gun the guys hand. "Fool." Was all the man heard Kuro say before he disappeared and reappeared infront of him. He paniced and pulled the trigger letting off a shot that was heading straight for Kuro but when it got near him it ricochetted off of a glowing light making a ripple that flowed around Kuro. Kuro quickly grabbed the gun out of the guys hand and in 5 seconds and took it apart letting the slide fall, then the magazine, then he dropped the gun looked at the person infront of him that was frozen in place due to Kuro releasing some KI(2) at him. Kuro lifted his arm out of the cloak which made his hood fall back revealed and teenaged boy, with long brown hair that was tied in a pigtail, and a pair of slivery eyes that anyone would have thought was strange.

"Please...Let me g-" Kuro cut the guy off with a punch to his face that left an imprint of a fist and a trail of blood coming from his mouth and nose. Kuro stood there for a second before he heard a sirens and saw two police cars driving up from a notice of a gun being fired at the station. They arrived only to see two guys knocked out on the ground with a gun next to them.

Kuro who was walking down one of the many busy streets after his little episode with the punks. Stopped at one of the venders that was selling some food and asked, "Excuse me sir, Do you know where I can find IS Academy?"

The old man looked at Kuro and said, "It's in that direction, it's connected to a brigde but only the students and staff are allowed to cross it, and sadly to say your a boy." The old man chuckled making Kuro smirk.

"I know and thanks Oji-san, and can I get one of those-" Kuro was cut off from an explosion shuck the ground around him, making some people panic thinking it was a bombing. Kuro looked around him an saw a large cloud of smoke raising alittle ways from him. In the same direction of the School.

"Something telling me I should get there fast...shit..." Kuro cursed as he started to run in the direction of the smoke.

_Scene Break_

_**(A/n: **__**I gonna be using their names you should know who's who by now. If not I'll add a charactor list later.)**_

_**~A little before the Explosion~**_

"You won't be able to beat me like that Ichika!" shouted Lingyin(Rin I be using her nickname just so everyone knows), as she shot a barriage of beams from her shoulder at a fleeing Ichika.

"_Come on Ichika you can do this! You trained with Chifuyu-Nee and your using the same weapon she used!"_ Ichika thought to himself. _'If I could just get close to her,I could hit her with Yukihira but I can't get near her, there has to be someway to beat her?' _

Ichika was dodging Lingyin blasts and monvering through her attacks just like he did during his training.

_**~Flash back~**_

_"Ichika, remember It only takes one hit from that weapon to win but you first you need to be able to hit your opponet. But that means you have to be able to get in close them. If you can do these, then you'll be able to take control of the battle and win. Now do it again!"_

_"I know Chifuyu-Nee, but I can't help it. I'm not a good a pilot as you. I can't compare to yo-" _

_"ICHIKA! Remember it takes more then a skills or weapons to win a battle. And thou you don't have any of these skills it puts you at a disadvantage. Do you not remember your fight with Ceilia? You we able brake through her defense an almost delivered a final blow...but you still lost."_

_'She's right, I'm not getting it,' "Sorry Chifuyu-Nee."_

_"Listen Ichika, I'm gonna teach you something that will help you in the mock battle an in a real battle. But it will be tough to learn._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes but to do it you have to be focused to be able to pull it off, but most of all you have to be aware of your oppoent. Not many people are able to do this."_

_"Eh? Then what makes you think I learn this Chifuyu-Nee?"_

_"Ichika, I think you're better suited to mastering this then any of the other pilots here. This moves push a pilot to their limit. But Ibelieve that you'll be able to learn this. After all you are my little brother." _

~Flashback end~

_"Ignition Boost, and Barrier Neutralization Attack. I can use Ignition boost to get in close and hit her with Yukihira but I need to her when she least expects it. Well only one way to find out!' _Ichika turned to face his childhood 2nd friend.

"Rin." He said look at her with a serious face.

"What is it Ichika, finally gonna stop running and fight or are you gonna give up?" She said in a mocking tone.

"I'm seriously going for you now!" Ichika said taking off at her.

"Whats with you? You haven't even tried to attack me yet. But don't worry I'll show you the difference between a newbie and a Representative!" She shouted as she charged Ichika slashing at him with her Soten Gagetsu( her twin blades that combine into a Naginata like weapon(3)). Only for him to dodge, turn and retreat from her onslaught of attacks.

_**~With the others~ **_

"Orimura-kun, he's seems to be up to something." said Yamada-sensei as she watched Ichika on the monitor.

"Ignition boost." Chifuyu muttered in a low voice that the others heard as she was stepping up to the monitor. _'__ Be very careful on how you use that move Ichika__._"

"Ignition Boost? What is that Orimura-sensei?" Cecilia asked, not knowing what it was.

"Basically, it's a surprise attack that boosts the one that use's it's speed. It makes them fast enough to counter or get in close enough to an oppoent to attack." The young girls looked at their Sensei and began to wonder why they haven't heard of such a move before.

"Orimura-Sensei, I've never heard of such a move before, and how does Ichika know it?" Cecilia stated wanting to know the facts of how Ichika know this and she doesn't.

"Thats because I showed him it." Cecilia looked at her Sensei an was about to speak her mind but Chifuyu cut her off, " But before you start, you should know that it's a double-egde move. It allows you to move at top speeds BUT... It also leaves the one that uses it exhuasted from the strain of moving that fast. This move was banned by the federation due to IS pilots being hurt badly from it."

Cecilia looked at her teacher taking all this in before lashing out, "If it's banned then why would you teach it to Ichika? He could get hurt, or even worse!" She shouted thinking of the things that could happen in her head.

"Relax Ms. Alcott, did you really think I hadn't taken all that into account before teaching him this?" Chifuyu questioned her student with her trade-mark glare that could strike fear in anyone. "Just how do you think I am?"

Cecilia who had just realized what she had done. Froze up and stuttered, "I-I-I am sor-ry O-Orimura-S-Sensei I didn't m-mean it in that w-way. I-I was just thinking of why you would teach Ichika this move." She manged to say the last part without stuttering.

"You needn't worry Ms. Alcott I know you are just thinking of Ichika's well being, but the reason I taught him this is beacuse it put a physical strain of all the Female pilots." She said hinting the Females. Cecilia gave a questioning look, and took a second to think until Chifuyu saw a spark of realization in her eye's.

"So you finally understand why I tought him this Ms. Alcott." Chifuyu asked the young blonde noble only to be answered with a nod. "Yes, all Female IS pilots that have learned this, have gotten hurt, but in this case Ichika is a male so this move should be hard for him to do but not as lethal as it is to females. Meaning he has a better chance of using it... Other them him that is." Chifuyu said but said the last part low so that only she could hear it. She turned back to the main monitor and started to watch Ichika seeing him still running, but at least he was fighting and striking at evry chance he got. Cecilia on the other hand was still questioning just how strong this move was.

"Orimura-Sensei, is this move going ot be able to help Ichika in this battle?" She asked once more taking Chifuyu from the battle to answer her question.

"This move should be able to help him with the mock battle but he only learned the fundamentals of it. It will be some time before he's able to use this move to it's full potential, after all I only know of two people that were able to master this move. Me being one of them." She said once again turning to the monitor.

"One last question. How many times can Ichika use it?" Cecilia asked but left it at that not wanting to anger her from the onslaught of questions.

"It can only be used once." She said with a small frown on her face.

_**~Back to the battle~**_

"Stop running away Ichika!" Rin shouted, as she swung her Soten Gagetsu lance at him, only for him to get out of the way, but rin was relentless with her attacks and charged him once more not giving him a chance to rest of get him footing. _**( kinda weird concidering their both flying in the air). **_

Everyone in the crowd watched as Ichika manged to dodge Rin attacks and beams one after another but taking hits from he lance. He flew back and forth until he took off into the sky with Rin chasing after him with her shoulder beams firing at him. Narrowly dodge the attacks, Ichika flys to his left dodging the oncoming beams. Everyone watched as they both took to the skies and countined to fly higher leaving behind a trail of small explosions behind them. Ichika was still being chased when he suddenly pulled a u-turn facing Rin an took off straight down back into the stadium. Rin followed Ichika unaware of what he was planning. Ichika turned to face Rin once more and she as she was still decending, used this to his advantedge and went in for an attack which took Rin by surprise, but she manged to block it at the last second.

She seperated her two swords and using the other sword that wasn't block Ichika's. She swung it sideways straight into Ichika's left side damaging his shield. See that he was taking damage, Ichika backed off, and went in for another strike, which Rin thought was usless and which in to block only to see that it was a faint attack that she fell for. Ichika landed a hit on RIn with a swift punch to her chest followed by a kick to her head, which caused cheers from the bystanders. Rin was taken back for this, not expecting Ichika to pull a fast one on her.

"That was good Ichika to bad thats gonna be the last hit you land on me!" Rin shouted an shot at Ichika. He saw this coming and dodged to the left, and straight into the path of Rin sword. Ichika brought his sword up to block it, which he barly manged to block. But seeing and Rin was gonna strike at him with the other sword, he used the boosters on his back to flip his body upside down making Rin sword miss him, and put him in a new spot to attack her in. Which he did, he kick her once again in the face that sent her back a bit.

"Looks like I manged to land another hit on you Rin." Ichika said with a smirk on his face that just made her angry. She shot at Ichika once again but this time he notice some small opening in her attacks. Ichika backs off and when he got some distance, _' It's now or never'_. He takes off flying full speed at her. She fires a few shot at him and he dodges them and flew to her right, and as she turned to fire at him again Charging up her "Impact Cannons". Ichika quickly shifts his body pulling into a full stop and fire his boosters to their maximum limit, making him disappear only to reappear behind Rin.

She loses sight of him as she turns to see that he is no longer infornt of her, but notices a warning that something is coming at her from behind, _' When did he get behind me! Oh no won't be able to dodge it!'_

"I have you now Rin!" Ichika shouted as he raised "Yukihira" over his head an releasing its first form, and charged towards Rin's back. He was about to strike when suddenly out of nowhere a large beam was shot through the staduim's protective barrier causing a large explosion catching both of the pilots by surprise and knocking them both back.

*BOOOOM* Was all anyone heard followed by and shockwave that shook the whole stadium. When it stopped everyone saw a giant cloud of smoke that had engulfed half the field and blinding the two inside.

" *Cough Cough* What was that?" Ichika said lifting himself off the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Rin shouted as her got up and looked at the damage to her and the field.

**~In the Crowd~**

"What was that?"

"Did Ichika do that?"

"That felt like an earthquake!"

"Hey theres something moving in the smoke!"

The girls that heard this looked into the smoke and saw a large shadow outline. Which left them with a bad feeling.

**~To our favorite girls~ **

"What happening? What was that Blast?" Cecilia said as Yamada was receving warnings from her monitor.

"Ichika!" Houki shouted as see watched her childhood friend on the screen.

"This is bad!" Yamada-sensei said, "Something seems to have pieced the arenas shield barrier! It's causing the system to go haywire!" She panicked as she punched in a bunch of codes to find out what was going on.

Chifuyu reached over the panel and flipped a switch, " *Bzzt* The match is cancelled! Ichika, Lingyan, you are both to retreat at once and return tot he hanger!" Chifuyu shouted into the speakers.

**~Back to the Crowd~ **

_**"Everyone please move to the exits now this is not a drill, I repeat Everyone please move to the exits this is not a drill!"**_The speakers were playing over and over again.

"!"_(This is blank to show everyone had the same reaction.)_

"Everyone out!"

"Quickly! Everyone get to the exits now!"

Teachers, and staff were leading the students out of the arena stands, as protective shield barriers closed sealed the students from the field. And left them puzzled at what was happening just on the other side of them.

**~~~Ichika & Rin~~~**

"Whats going on?" Ichika said looking at the stadium as an alarm went off, and a shield was closing all the windows that the stands were at.

"Ichika!" Rin said as she appeared right next to him, " The match has been cancelled, Return to the pit immediately!" She shouted. Ichika was about to when something stopped him.

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP***_ A small warning box appeared above Ichika's head, " _**~Warning, Warning, Heat source deteced in center of stage; confirmed to be IS of unknown orgin. You have been locked on. Repeat, You have been locked onto!~**_EH-! An Unknown IS, I have been locked onto?" He was taking from his thoughts when a large pick colored beam shot at him and Rin from within the smoking crater.

"Rin! Move now!" Ichika shouted as the large beam flew past both of the them after they moved out of the way.

"Thanks for the warning but get back to the pit now!" Rin shouted at him once again.

"And what are you gonna do Rin?" Ichika said concerned for his friend.

"I'll buy you some time from whatever shot that beam at us, so get out of here now!" She said taking out her two swords and combining them.

"No, I'm not leaving you here by yourself Rin! There's no way I could do that!" Ichika shouted making Rin blush a little bit, from the look on his face but she quickly got over it and shouted back at him.

"Baka! I stronger then you! So it can't be helped right!" Rin shouted at him.

"But-t..." Ichika just studdered the word as Rin opened her.

"And besides, It not like I'm going to fight whatever that is to the end. I'm just gonna by time till the teachers get here-" Rin was cut off as another beam shot out of the smoke an was heading straight from her. She turned to see it coming at her but didn't have enough time to dodge it.

Ichika shot at Rin and grabbed her bride-stlye just before the beam hit her and got out of the way, but the beam manged to graze his left foot damaging his armor. He winced at the sting pain coming from his foot, but quickly forgot it as he fly away from the smoke.

_***BZZZZT BEEP***_ A small screen popped out infront of Ichika's face he looked it over and was shocked at what it said, " That was a beam weapon... It has an even higher output the Cecilia's "Blue Tears" beams."

Rin was in a small daze an lost in to the world when she looked up to see Ichika's face close to her own, making her face blush when she realized that she was being held bridal style in Ichika's arms. But soon she came back to reality.

"Baka! Let go of me now!" Rin yelled pushing Ichika's face away with her hand. Casuing him to swerving in the air.

"Ow, Rin! Stop that, don't get so worked up!" He said with her hand still pushing his head away, but hitting him in the head with her other hand now.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Let me go!" She complained as she contiuned to hit him.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP ALERT* Ichika heard and looked down at a crater when some of the smoke parted an a Beam was heading right at them both.

"Look out!" He shouted dodging the blast.

Ichika flew a bit higher, and looked down at the crater. He was shocked at what he saw.

"What is that?" Rin said with the same shocked look that Ichika had on his face.

A large Sliver and black clawed hand made it's way out of the smoke. Followed by a large arm that was covered with small golden inbreading, that outlined small holes throughout the whole arm and even the shoulder that came into view had a large hole on it. Then several red lights appeared within the smoke, and slowing began to raise as a large blackish leg stepped out the smoke. It leg was similar to the arm just without the small holes. It continued to move out of the smoked till it's full body was revealed. A Tall black IS stood in the crater with is long arms reaching down to the ground with a cannon covering both forearms, and two tubes leading from it's back to both shoulder which were connected to the back of the holes on it's shoulders. The red lights were flashing from it's head, which lead to a small-thin body frame. It stood there motionless surrounded by flames and smoke looking up at Ichkia and Rin. _**(A/n; IS in bold means the enemy IS k. So no one gets confused.)**_

"Is that an **IS**? It doesn't look like one thou?" Ichika said coming to a halt in midair, with Rin still in his arms. " Who are you! Answer me! Why are you here!" He shouted to the mysterious** IS**.

_"..." _ It stood there and contiuned to looked up at him.

"Tch!" *Beep* a small screen appeared infront of him, and Rin.

"Orimura-kun, Fan-san, you both need to get out of arena right now! The teachers are going to suppress that thing with their IS's." Yamada-sensei told both of them.

"...No, we can't leave just yet, we need to by time so that everyone can escape!" He told her.

"..Thats true but... But you can't your both-" Before she could say anything Ichika cut her off.

"We have too, that beams of that IS can blast right through the Shields. That and the teachers aren't here yet so that leaves everyone defenseless till they do...We'll distract it until they get here." Ichika said closing the screen.

**~~To the girls~~ **

"Orimura-Kun!"

"Ichika-San!"

"Ichika!"

They shouted as the screen closed, leaving them to only watch as he and Rin confront the** IS**. As Chifuyu glares at the monitor.

**~~Back to them~~**

"Are you ready Rin?" Ichika asked the girl in his arms

"Oh course, who do you think your talking to?-! Now let me go already!" She said pushing him away once more.

"Oh, sorry Rin." He said letting her go as another blast came flying at them. Rin kicked off Ichika's IS and the blast went flying by them.

"Thanks for that Rin." He said holding his stomach from where she kicked off him.

"Were both even now Ichika, now let's take care of that** IS**!" She said receving a nod from Ichika, and they both tuned to the **IS** to see it take off from the ground and was heading straight for them.

"Rin, lets take it out!" Ichika shouted taking 'Yukihira' as he and Rin dodged the punch that the** IS **threw. It flew past them, and turned around and lifted both of it's arms and small lights appeared from the holes on it's arms and a second later a bunch of beams were flying straight at them. They both easily moved out of the way and dodged the beams that were aimed at them. Rin Faced the **IS** and shot her own beams at it, making the **IS **block the shots with it arms as flew into the smoke cloud that remained on the field with Rin and Ichika right on it's tail.

**~(To the Girls)~ **

"Orimura-Sensei! Please give me permission to use my IS an help Ichika-san!" Cecilia shouted at Chifuyu who in return gave her a small lecture about how her IS wasn't made for close combat. She also pointed out a small blinking red box on her monitor that said, "Level 4 Emergency," on it.

"Level 4, that means the shields, and all the doors are locked right Orimura-sensei?" Houki said walking up to the two.

Cecilia took a moment to think this through in her head, "That **IS **did this right?"

Chifuyu nodded, "Yes, so it seems. We can't get them out, or even get in to help them even if we wanted to." With this said Chifuyu brought a screen with a large group of girls still trapped inside the Stands. "All we can do is wait, and hope for a miracle to happen. But until then...Their on their own." She said looking back at the monitor to see Ichika attacking the **IS**, but it simply dodge his attacks like they were nothing.

**~(Back to our OC)~ **

"Jeez, man! When Tabane-Kaa-san told me this place was big, she wasn't lying!" Kuro said as he was runnning up to the Stadium where he could see a horde of girls in their white uniforms running from his destination. He stopped in front of one of the Female teachers that was busy leading the students away from the statium.

"Excuse me, but whats going on?" He asked but she was busy and didn't hear him the first time so he tapped her shoulder and asked again.

She answered him without looking at him, "Were evacuating the stadium. An **IS **appeared after blasting through the Stadium's shield and began to fight with the two students having a mock battle." Kuro looked to the stadium and saw the smoke coming from within the shield. "Some students are still trapped inside, but you should still find your class and repo-?-! Hey what are you doing here!" She turned a looked at Kuro thinking he was one of the female students. "Their are no boys allowed on the campus!" She said reaching out to grab his arm when another tremor came from the stadium making some of the girls scream, and making others fall over toi the ground.

The teacher that was about to grab Kuro, lost her balance an was falling face first into the ground. She closed her eyes waiting to feel the ground, but instead felt someone holding onto her side and arm. She opened her eyes and saw Kuro with a grin across his face, "Don't worry I have you." Kuro told her making her blush as he lifted her up to her feet, and let go of her arm an side an turned to the stadium. "I'm going to check on the people still trapped inside, you should call some Med teams to come and check on some of the girls." He said taking off towards Stadium. The teacher only nodded as he took off with her staring at him, but was brought back when she felt someone pull on her sleeve. It was one of her students that told her that some of the girls had gotten hurt running out of the stadium, and that one girl had a twisted her ankle. The teacher called for a the school medical team to come to the Stadium area, and she looked back to see Kuro gone from sight, _"How did he know?"_ she thought to herself before going to one of the girls and helping her.

"Damn, I was hoping to surprise Chifuyu, but I didn't expect all this... shit." Kuro cursed at his bad timing as entered the Stadium and headed up the massive stairways and disapppeared into one the many corriders.

~TBC~

_**A/n: And thats the end of the first re-done chapter of IS: Memories, hope you all like this new version, and thanks to everyone that read the two messed up chapters I wrote before. Sorry for any mistakes and R&R, later guys**__**! :D **_~_**3ndless**_


	3. Ch 2 :  It's Just Not My Day

_**IS : Memories**_

_**A/n: Hello every one this is my re- of this chapter if anyone has read the old chapters you will see that some of the things are the same, but I am changing the storyline a bit to fit the new one I made k :D. Anywho, just a little detailed info,**_

_**1: Kuro (no last name as of now) is 16, He is currently wearing black pants, and a black sleeve-less shirt and the worn out cloak. And his eyes are sliver. with chest-nut/hazel-nut colored hair. He also have a chain necklace that has a small key attached to it. He's also bit taller then everyone else being as he if older then them. **_

_**2: Amaya means Night Rain, SHE is kuro's IS, AI. She doesn't act like a normal AI, but more details will be said in the chapters to come. **_

_**3: I will be using some Japanese suffix's, and words. **_

_**4: And lastly, Kuro will be a little more dark, not in a emo way. I changed things. Kuro lost his memory after his mothers death (Thus the title :Memories), so as the story progresses he will gain his memory back. Which will play a key part in the story line. So kuro is a bit more of the silent type but is a bit more open when he feels it's safe to. (I mean losing both your parents at a young age + losing your memory sortta changes you.)**_

_**5: See as this is a FANFICTION, the canon characters will seem a bit OOC-ish, but this is the way I'm writing the story so yea. And it's in an AU so no ones confused or says that, that never happened, or thats not right.**_

~ _Thoughts _

_**~IS speaking~ **_

~ Speaking ~

_**~ Communication ~**_

_*** **_**Sound affects ***

_**(A/n thoughts) **_

_**~(RE-CAP : An IS broke into the stadium, and kuro made it to the Academy.)**_

Kuro made his way into the stadium, and past a group of teachers standing gaurd at one of the entrances. He made it past them when they were distracted by some students, he took this chance and snuck into of the corridors where he sprinted until he came to two teachers standing next to a closed door. He overheard them talking about how a group of students and teachers were still in the staduim stands. Kuro could hear the faint crys of some of the students coming from behind the closed door.

"We need to get the doors open somehow!" The first teacher said with concern in her voice.

"I know, but we can't do anything from here. Lets head to the main control room." Said the second teacher in a more calm voice then the first, she was working on a small monitor next to the door which looked like a small control panel.

They both left and Kuro made his way up to the door where he heard shouts coming the closed door. He ran up to a larged metal covering that was blocking a doorway. He leaned in an placed his ear to the door were he felt someone banging on it, and a few people shouting.

"Hey! Is anyone in there!"

"Help! Were trapped in here, and the doors won't open!"

Kuro looked over to the panel sticking out of the wall, and went to it. He tried to open the doors but the opinon was blocked, or and error box would appear. "Damn, somethings messing with the system." Kuro said while trying to find a different way to bypass the block. _"Ok think Kuro, you just have to get into the systems main frame. Then you'll be able to open the doors...What the Hell! The whole system is infected!." _After a few attempts get the door open, Kuro found a large amount of viruses that were overriding the main system.

"Someone placed a virus into the system and released it into the entire stadiums mainframe." Kuro said but was intrupted by a voice that came from a small glowing light hovering over his right shoulder.

_**"Why don't I just go in there and delete the viruses Kuro?"**___The light told Kuro.

"Amaya, you think you could do that? I didn't want to bother you but looks like I'm gonna need your help on this one." Kuro said eyeing the floating light over his shoulder. _**(Amaya is Kuro IS -AI-just a reminder.)**_

_**"Yes, it should only take me a few minutes to delete the viruses and re-boot the stadiums system." **_ Kuro only noddedd to his partner.

"Alright, you take care of that while I try and see just what is going on inside. An I'll see what I can find out from here." Kuro said as Amaya's glowing sphere appeared in front of him and floated to the screen and faded into it.

_**"I'm in Kuro, just give me a bit... I opened a channel to the stadiums camera's, you should be able to see whats happening inside now." **_, and with that, Kuro opened side box that showed the field. Half of it was covered in smoke and redecorated with a large crater. He pulled another monitor up to see a white IS, and a red one standing in the middle of the stadium.

"So thats Ichika... He looks a bit like Chifuyu, and that must be the**IS**." Kuro watched as a large-armed black **IS **was dodging Ichikas sword attacks, and easily knocked him back torwards red IS, It lefted its arm and unleased a large beam of energy at the two. Making them seperate, which they did following up with a few beam shots of their own, and Ichkia that tried to sneak behind the**IS**. Who dodged all the beams putting it's back to the oncoming Ichika that did a horizontal slash that missed the **IS** which did a flip and kicked Ichika in the chest sending him back once again.

_**"Seems like their not doing to good eh Kuro?"**_ Amaya said from within the panel.

"Yea, see if you can hurry up Amaya." Kuro said as he contiuned to watch the repeated attempts to attack **IS **which ended with Ichika being knocked back as a barriage of beams were shot at the two forcing them both to withdraw and come up with a plan, as the **IS** simply hovered inplace. "I have feeling something bad is gonna happen." Kuro told Amaya agreed with him and return to deleting the viruses.

_**~(Back to Ichika and Rin)~ **_

Ichika was staring at the smoking crater as he decended to the ground below him with Rin following his lead joining him. Both were feeling the strain from battling the mysterious **IS**, and from their mock battle.

_**" *Beep Beep Sheild levels have dropped to 60% output, repeat, Shields levels have dropped to 60% output Beep* "**_

**"**Hey Rin." Ichika called to her as she descended to the ground next to him.

"What is it?" She asked hovering a few feet away from him.

"Does something seem a bit off about that **IS**?" Ichika asked while still looking over at the smoking crater the **IS** was hiding in.

"What do you mean?" Rin qestioned him.

"It's just a thought but,... think about Rin, That **IS**moves only in patterns. And it attacks when we stop attacking it. It sortta moves robotic like." Ichika said.

"What are you talking about? IS's are robots baka." Rin told him.

"That not what I meant Rin. Do you think that maybe the **IS **might not be piloted by someone?" He asked her.

"Huh? There's no way. An IS can't move without someone piloting it-..." Rin thought about it for a second, "Now that you mention it, did you notice that the **IS** doesn't attack us when we start talking, it's almost like it's trying to observe us." Rin said looking over to the **IS.**

"Your right, It's almosty like its watching us to learn something." Ichika said looking over to her.

Rin shock her head and looked over to the smoking hole that the **IS **hid in, "I don't think that it's unmanned, I mean. No ones ever heard of an unmanned IS moving by it's self before." Rin said looking back at Ichika to see he was in deep thought.

"But what if it was unmanned?" Ichika said earning a confused look from Rin.

"What you think we can win if it's unmanned?" Rin shouted out at him.

"I'm just saying if it was unmanned, that means we don't have to hold back on it and attack at full force!" Ichika said looking over to the crater.

"I can use 'Yukihira Nigata', it's Yukihira's second form. Chifuyu-nee said I'm only allowed to use it on real-life situitations, and not in training due to its deadly force. And with your Impact Cannons we should be able to. An seeing as this **IS** is un-manned, we don't have to hold back!" Ichika said surprising Rin a bit.

"Hmmm, I like this plan Ichika, just let me know what to do seeing , as it is your plan."

"Um, well... When I give you the signal, fire you Impact Cannons at full power. Got that." He said with a pause not expecting her to agree with him.

"I can't hit it! I'll only miss." Rin said giving Ichika a questioning look.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter if you hit it or not." He said with a smirk on his face and turned back to the **IS **that was visable through the smoke.

_**~(WIth Houki)~ **_

Houki was running down one of the corridors towards the launch room were the IS's enter the field. She was hoping that the door's to the Field would somehow still be open. "Just wait Ichika." She said inbetween breaths.

_**~(With Kuro)~**_

"Amaya, are you almost done on your part?" Kuro asked his partner only to be answered with silence, which made Kuro a bit ticked from getting no reply. "Hey Amaya did you hear me!" Once again Kuro had gotten no answer, only the sound of an alarm as the door next to him slow began to raise.

_**"Does that answer your question Kuro?"**_ Amaya asked Kuro in a sweeting voice that made Kuro pissed as she reappeared coming out of the screen, and floated to Kuro's right shoulder.

"Smart-ass. Did you restore the orignal setting to the system?" Kuro said with a little anger in his voice.

_**"Yea, I did. An I also found the a way into the field, we have to head to the docking station for the IS's. It's not that far from here."**_ Kuro lifted his arm as a screen popped up infront of him showing a full picture of the Stadium an a small red light not to far from where he was.

"Alright, lets get over there before the door opens." Kuro said as he sprinted down the hall. And earning him a laugh from his partner.

_**"Hehehe, don't you want the people in there to see the face of their hero?"**_Amaya said is a mocking tone only to see kuro grow a tick mark on his forehead.

"Be quiet Amaya!" Kuro shouted only to hear a soft laugh as he contiuned down the hall.

_**~(With Chifuyu and the others)~ **_

"Orimura-Sensei!" Yamada shouted with excitement in her voice.

Chifuyu looked over at her," What is it Yamada-kun?" She asked.

"We somehow gained control of the stadiums systems again!" Yamada shouted as the computers started up again. She was about to unlock the door holding the trapped students in but stopped with she looked at the screen. "Eh?" she said.

"Hmm? What is it Yamada-kun?" Chifuyu asked.

Yamada looked back at Chifuyu, "The doors that trapped the group of students is already open." She gave a questioning look to Chifuyu. "Someone opened the doors from the control next to them, but with that virus they shouldn't been able to." Chifuyu gave a questioning look until she walked next to Yamada.

"Bring up the camera from the hallway next to the door." Chifuyu told her. Which she did, "Good, now play back the recordering from the time the doors closed." Yamada only nodded as she played the recording to show the doors closing and a large group of students making they're way out of the corridors, "Yamada-kun speed up the recording." She clicked on the fast-forward an the video sped past the students, and onto two teachers trying to open the doors. Yamada looked at the two and said.

"They must be the one's that opened the doors." She was about to close the video when Chifuyu stopped her.

"Wait!" Yamada froze at the sudden shout, " Let the recording contiune." Chifuyu said, while Yamada hit the forward to see that the two teachers left down the hall, and a few moments later both were shocked to see someone in a black cloak appear from the oppsite way of the two teachers and apporoached the panel. Chifuyu looked at the person and was about to hit the that read 'Security' when the person from the recording suddenly began to glow in a small light that floated into the panel. Chifuyu watched this and thought to herself, _"Could it be?" _She gave a confusing look but left it alone Houki appeared on a small box opn the screen.

_**~(with Houki)~ **_

"Yamada-Sensei!" Houki shouted into the monitor which startled Yamada on the other side of it.

_**"W-What is it S-Shino-San?" **_Yamada stuttered.

"The doors to the Docking bay are closed, can you open them from there?" Houki asked.

_**"Yes, just give me a moment...There they're open now. But what are you gonna do? **_Yamada asked Houki who didn't even answer because she ran through the now open doors.

"Huh?" Houki ran down the stairway to the outer platform to see someone already there. She looked at the person standing there, whoever they were they wore a black cloak that covered their entire body blew slightly from the wind. Who ever this person was, they were watching the battle. Houki walked up to the person and shouted, "Who are you? And what are you doing here!" She questioned the person who in return, looked back at her then looked back to the battle.

Houki grew angry from receving no answer from whoever this person was shouted out, "Your with that **IS**!" She shouted and got into a fighting pose. "Answer me before I'm forced to make you answer!" She shouted once more. But was only answered with silence, well besides the clashing sounds of the IS's and explosions.

Houki lunged forward ready to strike the person. Her fist was about to hit it's target when it was stopped by the persons hand that held onto Houki's wrist. The person turned and looked at Houki. Which she could only see the mouth of the person and some hair that covered their eyes and face. "You really are like she said you were." The person said, which shocked Houki a bit.

"And just who said I was like this?" Houki asked the person. Who just shook their head.

"I'll tell you but nows not the time nor place for it, besides we have bigger problems." The hooded person held their hand up and pointed over their shoulder towards to the still fighting Ichika and Rin. Houki looked at the two fight the **IS**, and nodded to the person before saying, "This isn't over." Which the person only gave a soft nod back to her.

_**~(with Ichika and Rin and now Houki & the hooded person(Kuro)~ **_

Houki walked past the person to a samll panel and clicked on the speaker option, "ICHIKA!" Houki shouted which drew the attention of the two fighting, "Are you a MAN! Cause if you are! You should be able to beat that **IS**!" Houki shouted at Ichika who was looking over at her from the field to see his first childhood friend and someone that was wearing a black cloak. Houki's words of encouragement gave Ichika that little boost he needed to keep on fighting, but also gained the attention of the **IS** which looked over at Houki an raised it's arms an charged it's two main cannons.

Ichika saw this and shouted to Rin, "Rin! Now! Fire your cannons!" Ichika shouted at her.

"Right!" Rin started to charge her shoulder cannons when Ichika jumped inbetween her and the **IS** unit, which made her confused at his move, "Ichika! Are you crazy? Get out of the way before I open fire on you!" She yelled at him only to see him grin.

"Just Fire!" He shouted at her and turned to face the **IS**.

"ARGH! Fine! Don't blame me if you get hurt!" Rin shouted at him as she released a fully charged Impact Cannon, and blasted it straight into Ichika's back. Which drained the last of her power. But for Ichika, he took the full blast of the Impact Cannons and struggled for a few seconds before looking at his IS Power levels which were rapidly rising.

_**"*Beep Beep, 90% power restored, Repeat, 90% Power restored Beep Beep*"**_

Ichika was absorbing the Impact Cannons power, and using it to power up his Yukihira which grew in length, and glowed brighter then before. Ichika was glowing in a golden color, which the same as the Impact Cannon. He let out a battle cry and flew at the **IS** with amazing speed.

_Mini break_

_**~(Chifuyu)~ **_

"Hmpt, that was smart of him. Using the energy from "Shenlong"(Rin IS), to restore his power levels so that he could use Yukihira second form. He's learning." Chifuyu said with a small smile on her face. One that Yamada notice before being taken back from a message popping on her monitor.

"Alcott-san." Chifuyu said to the blond noble standing next to her.

"Yes Orimura-Sensei?" Ceceila asked.

"Go out and help them. You have my premisson to use your IS, but do hurry." She told the girl who in return smiled happly and ran for the exit.

"Um, Orimura-Sensei?" Yamada called to her again.

"Yes what now?" Chifuyu asked turning back to Yamada.

"Someone on the platform with Shino-San... It's that person from before!" Yamada shouted. "Should I inform the campus Security?" Yamada asked Chifyuy who thought for a second before shaking her head which meant 'No', Yamada looked at Chifuyu who was staring at the person on the screen.

"Chifuyu-Sensei are you alright?" Yamada asked, only to receive an the trade mark glare that Chifuyu was known for, but slowly it turned into a small smile when she looked back at the screen. Yamada was speechless as they both returned to the battle.

_Scene chage again_

_**~(with Kuro and Houki)~ **_

_**\:**__**Kuro will be called Kuro when he is talking to himself or Amaya, but will be known as Hooded person, or just person when talked to by everyone else.**_

Kuro watched as Houki shouted to Ichika, but gained the attention of the **IS** who turned it's two main guns on him and Houki. Kuro watched as Ichika took the beam from the Red IS and slowly began to give off a power reading,

_**"That was a pretty smart move he pulled, don't you agree Kuro?"**_ Amaya asked Kuro. Who was watching the spectical infront of them.

Kuro had a strun look on his face before answering Amaya, "... But will it be enough." Kuro said low enough that only he and Amaya heard.

_Scene shift!_

_**~(With Ichika)~**_

Ichika was flying at speeds that were putting a strain on his body, but he knew he had to do this. "_I won't let you hurt anyone! Not Chifuyu-Nee, Houki, or Rin! Or anyone else that I care for! _Ichika shouted in his mind as he flew even faster at the **IS**, which stopped charging its cannons when it noticed Ichika flying straight for it.

"YOUR FINISHED!" Ichika shouted as he was a few feet from the **IS**that threw a punch at Ichika thinking that it would hit him to stop his attack. Ichika saw the fist appear right infront of him, his could feel the tension in the air from him and the giant fist that was about to hit him, when he suddenly can to a full hault, and span around the front of the fist barly making it grazed him. But that didn't stop him. He lifted Yukihira into the air, and with a loud battle cry he brought it down slicing the **IS**'s right arm completly off. For a brief moment Ichika thought he had beaten it from finally landing a hit only to be taken from his thoughts of victory and into the fist of the **IS **left arm which hit Ichika hard enough to send him fly to the other end of the crater with enough force to make an imprint of Ichika's IS, which had stalled from the force of the hit.

"ICHIKA!" both Houki an Rin shouted.

Kuro who had been watching from the platform with Houki noticed something blueish on the upper part for the stadium, which he smirked at. "_I see what your doing Ichika."_Kuro thought to himself.

Ichika looked up to the **IS **that made it's way to Ichika. It stopped a few feet away from him and lifted it's left arm up and pointed it right at Ichika and began to charge the laser. Ichika only grinned at this and said, "Is it a clean shot?"

"Yes, opening fire!" Shouted a voice that echoed through all the open com-links.

Four small blue machine parts flew out of the sky and opened fire on the **IS****, **stunning it. Houki an Rin turned to see Cecilia standing on the ledge of the Stadium, as she pulling out her large Starlight Mark III laser, and aiming down the sights at the **IS**only to see it holding it's left arm right at her.

"Cecilia get out of there!" Ichika shouted as the **IS**fired a beam at her. Cecilia Saw it coming right at her, and moved out of the shot that hit right where she was. She dodged it but was knocked back by the force of the explosion it casued. It shot her down towards the field but she quickly stablized herself and came to a hault mid-air.

Ichika who was relieved that Cecilia was ok completly forgot about the **IS **behind him. He turned to see the **IS** across the crater from him with another charged shot pointed right at him.

_**~(With Kuro)~**_

Kuro watched on the sideline's as the Blue IS was knocked down but recovered, and looked back to Ichika who was still stalled with the **IS**'s barrel pointed right at him and about to open fire. Kuro looked back to the Blue IS that was trying to a get a clear shot at the **IS** but seemed to have troubled which Kuro thought her system maulfuntioning on her scope. He quickly turned back to Ichika,

"_Shit, I gotta do something now or else he's as good as dead!"_ Kuro thought to himself before calling on his friend, "Amaya, Am I able to use the Buster Rifle even tho I don't have my IS?" Kuro asked as his partner appeared next to him.

_**"Yes, but only only have enough energy for one shot. And not to mention that I don't know if your body can take the force of the shot even if it's weak."**_ Amaya said with concern in her vocie. _**"Kuro do you still want to use it?"**_ She watched as kuro ran up beside Houki which startled her.

"I don't have a choice!" Kuro said, "Houki move. Now!" Kuro shouted at a surprised Houki she moved out of the way only to see a rifle barrel coming out of the hooded persons cloak an was pointing out on the field towards Ichika and the **IS**.

_**"Kuro I put up the barrier that Tabane-san gave me but I don't know if it will hold!"**_

Kuro shook his head again and said the same thing as before, Amaya was about to protest when Kuro said, "It's a chance I'm gonna have to take!"

Without a second thought Kuro pulled the trigger of his Rifle which didn't fire at first, but instead small purple orbs of light began to form and gather at the barrel until a ball appeared, and the next thing Houki knew she was heard a loud boom followed by a large force of wind being blown from where the hooded person was standing which blew away bits of the cloak they were wearing releaving some parts of the person under it. Houki looked over at the field and saw a dark purple beam heading start at the **IS** who turned at the last second to see it pierce through its arm blowing it clean off and causing it to explode but the beam contiuned to the ground next to it that caused a larged explosion that shook the stadium and everyone still in it.

Houki was shocked at the power of the that came from the beam that the hooded person fired, but was drawn away when she saw Ichika who near the **IS**, was thrown back due to the blast. But lifted himself to his feet.

While Kuro who was panting a bit, let go of the rifle which disappeared as soon as he let it go. Looked over at the **IS **which had fallen from the shot. And saw Ichika getting up from being blown back.

_**~(With Ichika)~**_

Ichika was stnding up when he noticed a small box appear infront of him, ___**" *System restored, 30% energy remaining, REPEAT, Systems restored 30% reamining* "**_ Said the box and the IS's robotic voice. Ichika around to see where that beam had come from. He looked over at Cecilia and asked, " Cecilia, was that you?" He asked through a small monitor that popped up showing Cecilia.

Cecilia who was stunned at the force of the blast looked at Ichika and shook her head, "No, that wasn't me." She answered when Rin popped out in front of both of them and shouted. Another box that read 'Warning' popped but next to Ichika.

"Ichika! It's not over yet!" Rin shouted, as the two turned to the smoking pit left behind by the blast to see what remained of the **IS**. Which was giving off sparks as it stood up. Ichika was surprised that is was still able to move even after losing both it's arms and taking that blast. The **IS** took a few steps forward be looking up at Ichika with it's glowing red eyes that a few were faintly dimming but it stood up before leaning back which opened a panel on its chest that looked just like one of the barrels of the lasers that were on it's arms. It began to charge the laser, but Ichika finally had enough of it.

He charged forward unleasing Yukihira as he jetted through the air straight towards the **IS**. And with one last battle cry Ichika was engulfed in the golden aura when the **IS** fired it's cannon at him. Blinded by the light from the beam Ichika was engulfed by it, but thanks to his Golden aura, he was able to blast through it and land another hit on the **IS **which made a large cut that went from the right shoulder down to its lower left side of the body. Black ooze poured out of the wound. With that the **IS** fell to the ground. Everyone sighed in relief knowing they had won.

Ichika who was exhausted from the fight, fell to the ground next to the **IS** but didn't care cause he knew he had won. Slowly closed his eye's an lost consciouses. This earned him crys from Houki, Cecilia, and Rin. Which all three flow to his side, expect for Houki who rode the lift down to the field and ran to his side completely forgetting about the person with her.

_**~(With Kuro)~ **_

Kuro looked over at the three who were worrying over the unconscious Ichika and let out a small laugh before a burning pain overwhelmed his entire body causing to fell to his knees, he looked over to his left arm that had fire the rifle. It was sighlty burned from the heat and force that the beam gave off. After a moment the pain lessened a bit. Kuro stood up an tried to ignore the throbbing pain coming from his arm, which started to bleeding as from the broken skin on his fore arm. When Amaya appeared infront of him.

_**"I told you there was a rebound to using the Buster Rifle without protection."**_ Amaya told Kuro as he contiuned to the upper platform.

"Yea, I know *grrrrr*, but I had to do something, and yes I know I could have used the IS, but it would have taken to long to activate. And besides *grunts from pain*, we won didn't we? Winning comes at a cost, an this just happens to be mine." Kuro said with a twisted smirk on his sweating face. As he reached the upper platform he saw a group of teachers and some medical teams next to them, and surprisingly the same teacher that he met outside that thought he was one of the students.

"Hey! So this is where you were!" She shouted which Kuro flinched a bit by. He looked over at the teacher, closed his eyes.

_"I really am having the worst luck today." _ Kuro thought to himself but was taking away from them when the teacher walked up to him which he didn't notice, and she grabbed his left wrist with Kuro let out a a pain cry from the throbbing pain suddenly coming back to him. The teacher seeing him in pain, quickly letting go of his wrist, she was about to ask what was wrong when she felt something moist on her hand. She looked down to see her hand that was red. She looked at it for a moment before she realized it was blood. She looked at Kuro wrist and saw that it was blood dripping down his arm onto his hand that was slighty burned.

She whinced at the thought of the pain he was feeling right now but quickly brought back when one the other teachers ask if She knew the him. Kuro still had what was left of his hood and what was left of his cloak. But anyone that looked at him could see his lower body and exposed left arm that was covered in blood. She looked back at him and wanted to ask him some question but knew that wouldn't be answered... yet that is.

She looked over at Kuro before turning back to the group behind her, "He's my cousin, He came to visit me, but we got seperated when this all started. He's hurt so can I have one of the Medic's have a look at him." She said and turned to Kuro with a look that said, 'play along.'

Which he did. Kuro nodded and went up to the teacher, grabbing ahold of her sleeve which made her flinch when he grabbed her shirt and processed to said "Hey Nee-chan, there's a student unconsious in the middle of the field." She had a surprised look on her face at how well Kuro was playing along with the lie. But she left it, and told the rest of the medic's to head to the field, and for one to stay here to tend to Kuro's wound.

_**~( 1 hour later )~**_

Kuro with his now bandaged arm, was walking down one of the path ways with the teacher that had helped him out. She was walking ahead of him, and Kuro took the chance to get a good look at her at her, _**(not in a perverted way)**_. She had Chest-nut colored hair, the same as his only a bit lighter. And ruby eye's. She wore a black skirt with black leggings, and a white dress-shirt with a white lab coat, which meant she was either a nurse which Kuro was she was due to the fact that she was the one that bandaged his arm up using the medic's supplies. Or a science teacher, which he didn't think she was. (_**Pretty much her oufit is like Chifuyu's outfit but with a lab coat**__**). **_She also had a good figure for someone that was in the Medical field.

She turned to Kuro and noticed that he was looked right her, but not in a glare why, but a thinking way. He was in deep thought and didn't notice that she stopped infront of him. She broke the silence that was holding since they left the Stadium.

"You better be thinking, and not looking at my body." She told Kuro, who was brought back from his thoughts and jumped back when he noticed the teacher leaning forward with her arms on her hips, and giving Kuro a small glare.

A startled Kuro stepped back and tripped on his own feet and fell on his butt. He moaned and the sudden pain in coming from his back side and arm. He looked up to the teacher with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I-I wasn't doing anything, I was just wondering why you helped me back there." Kuro was refurring to the scene at the Stadium but wondered why he stuttered the first word.

The teacher looked at Kuro, and sighed. She streched out her arm and held it infront of Kuro, "I helped you because you needed it, and I wanted some answer from you." She said helping Kuro to his feet.

"Arigato, Nee-chan. But why would you help someone that snuck into this school and considering I'm a guy, you still helped me, and saved me from being charged for breaking and entering." Kuro said as he stood up and let go of her hand. He looked at her couldn't help but think that something seemed familiar to him for some reason but didn't know why but it made him have sadden look in his eye's.

The Teacher looked at Kuro and noticed a slight twitch in his eye followed by a sad look. She saw this and couldn't help fell a bit sorry for him. She noticed something that seemed familiar to her but forgot it and answered Kuro, "Look, that doesn't matter. Yes I know you snuck into the school, and yes I know your a boy, but I also know that it was you that helped open the door that held the trapped students and techers, Which tells me your intentions are good, so think of this as my way of thanking you for saving them." She said with a smile.

Kuro looked at her, nodded, "Ok, then so where are you taking me now then?" He asked wondering where she was leading him too. Which she gave him another smile before saying.

"Well seeing as you ingured and apparently your my cousin that visiting me. Your going with me back to my room." She said in a teacherish voice that reminded Kuro of a certain someone that wore a pair of bunny ears.

_**"Looks like your on a roll today Kuro! First you two girls, then a group of girls, then you help stop an IS from destroying the School. And your heading home with a good looking woman! I'm feeling a bit jealous here." **_ Amaya said in a mocking tone and appearing infront of Kuro and the Teacher. Who was startled by the glowing ball of light. She pointed at Amaya and said.

"Did that glowing ball just say all that?" The teacher asked with confused face. Only to receive a nod from Kuro.

"Nee-Chan, this is Amaya, my 'AI'." Kuro said and put is hand out to Amaya who just floated over it.

_**"Nice to met you...Urh, um who are you anywhy?" **_ Amaya asked the Teacher who chuckled a bit before answering her.

"Thats right I completly forgot that we don't even know each other's names. My name is Maria, Maria Deslorié. It's nice to meet you Amaya, and." Maria paused and looked over at Kuro who seemed toi be thinking.

After a miunte of thinking Kuro looked at Maria and said, " It's nice to meet you Maria-Nee-Chan. My name is Kuro."

Maria smiled at Kuro which for some reason made him feel safe. Pulled what was left of his Hood off to show his flowing darkish brown hair, and his slivery eyes. Maria watched as Kuro took his hood to reveal his whole face to her. Kuro over to Maria who was still smiling and went over to him and lifted her hand to his head and began to ruffle his hair.

"You look like someone I once knew Kuro." She said before taking her hand away from his head, which she laugh a bit from the scowl on Kuro face when she messed up his hair. "Alright, now that over with come lets go." She said turning and contiuning down the path with Kuro behind her.

_**"Something wrong Kuro, you seem a bit off?"**_ Amaya asked Kuro in his head not wanted Maria to hear them.

_"I'm fine, it's just Maria seems like a really nice person. And I can't shake the feeling I've met her before. Does that sound weird to you?"_ Kuro told Amaya in his thoughts. Only to be answered with silence before she finally answered him.

_**"I do feel something familiar about her, but I don't know, but what I do know is that we can trust her."**_ Amaya finished as Kuro agreed, and turned to look a Maria that was waiting for the two ahead of them.

_**~(Later that night)~ **_

Kuro who was now sitting on a futon that was layed out on the floor in Maria living room. After taking a shower that Maria said he needed, and re-appling new wrapping for his arm. It was dark but looked around the room and could see a few personal things spread out, and what seemed to be a larged screen monitor. Kuro called out Amaya who appeared next to him. __

"Amaya, it seems like Tabane-Kaa-san was right about coming here. Everything thats happened has been troublesome. Kuro said in a sleepy voice.

_**"I agree, but we can't stop now, not after coming this far."**_ Amaya said, as Kuro nodded, and opened up a screen that had an E-mail from a from someone close to him.

Kuro read it over before giving a smile and answering Amaya. "I know Amaya...I know." Kuro said inbetween breaths as he fell alseep but left the screen open as his arm fell on the floor.

Maira who had came out to get something to drink, noticed Kuro sleeping peacefully, and saw a light coming from his right hand. Maria walked up to his side and picked up the screen and read over it. _**(You know future tech, so I guessing screens can be dragged anywhere if they're open.)**_

_To Kuro-chan,_

_I know I can't stop you, so atleast I can support you. So I'm sending your information to the school, but I asked them to secertive about this cause I know you don't like being the center of attention ( But I have the feeling you will be! :D ),that and considering your condition. Also told them to inroll you as a student, sadly you'll be held back a year. But at least you'll be in the same class as Houki-Chan, and Ik-kun and even Chi-Chan, so look forward to that.I know you only know Chi-Chan but try to get to know the others and don't be afraid to make friends. . So take care and I better not hear anything about how my little boy had a baby on the way ok! 3 And don't worry I know it's hard being without your IS. So I'm sending you, your upgraded IS, It should get there sometime tomorrow k. =D_

_Love your Kaa-chan,_

_Tabane the Genuis! XD _

Maria read the letter and giggled at the motherly comment, but was surprised when she say that Kuro was inrolled in the Academy, but it didn't stop there, She was more shocked when she saw the last part that said kuro was a IS pilot! Not only that but that he was a male, making him the _**(Everythinks Ichika is the first male pilot.), **_second male pilot to be found. So looked at Kuro that had a peaceful look on his face, and couldn't help but fell a bit sorry from him. "You have no idea whats instore for you Kuro." She said after closing the screen and walked back to her room to sleep.

_**~(Meanwhile Eairlier)~**_

Ichika woke up to see Rin standing over him which startled her. They started talking but was interupted but Cecilia that walked in to visit Ichika, which led to Houki walking in and tell both of the that they are intruding on Ichika. They finished and left the infirmary, while Ichika was wondering what happened to Chifuyu an the **IS.**

_**~( In an underground lab)~ **_

Yamada was working on the **IS, **from earlier, and was shocked at what she found. "Orimura-Sensei!" She shouted to Chifuyu that was standing at a monitor.

She turned and said,"What is it Yamada-kun?"

Yamada was in deep thought when she finally said, " This IS was unmanned, but thats not the only thing,... this IS's core isn't registered as any of the of the known core's made by Tabane-san. This core was made by someone else." She said looking at black core.

Chifuyu who listened to the details, closed her eye's and said, "If thats true... then we have a problem on our hands." Chifuyu said as she walked over to a monitor and replayed a recording of the hooded person firing of a beam shot. "But it looks like things are about to get a bit rowdy around here." Chifuyu said before closing the monitor and walking out the doors.

_**~( TBC )~ **_

_**Ok so here is the Second chapter, but here are little details.**_

_**1: I changed the scene where Cecilia shot the IS with her mark sniper, and added Kuro using his rifle, and if anyone who doesn't know what the Buster Rifle is, it's the main weapon of Winged Zero from gundam, It's capable of destorying an entire space colony with one shot from both buster rifles, yes there are two, but Kuro only has one at the moment, so I made this one weaker then what it's fully capable of doing (For now :D)**_

_**2: If anyone was confused on how Kuro was able to use his weapon without his IS, or is wondering why didn't he use his IS. First, IS pilots that have trained with their IS's are able to use certain parts of the IS at will, so I thought why not make it so that he was able to use his gun, and just so you know Ichika does the same thing with his Yukihira during the fight with Laura. Secondly, Kuro never had his IS in since he got to tokyo because Tabane was upgrading it.**_

_**3: If anyone gonna ask who Maria is, she's and OC but play's a role in the new storyline I made. So be aware that she will be making appearence's here and there.**_

_**4: For the last part of the Chapter I was really lazy and skipped through it. So sorry to anyone that was wondering what happened there.**_

_**5: I need a beta reader to help me, due to the many mistakes I make or miss, so if anyone wants to do it, let me know ^-^ ! **_

_**Lasty, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know if there are any mistake you guys notice! So R&R and thanks for reading! till next time ~3ndless**_


End file.
